La trampa del corazón
by Saph-spanish-chan
Summary: Una extraña chica va siguiendo a Sora y a sus amigos. ¿Cuales serán sus intenciones?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Encuentro en Ciudad de Halloween

Se oían risas. En ciudad de Halloween, eso era muy poco común. Un muchacho de pelo castaño pelo-punki, un pato y una cosa extraña ( XD que narices es Goofey?) vestidos de manera sombría, caminaban con tranquilidad por el cementerio. Zero, el perro fantasma, revoloteaba a su alrededor. El de pelo castaño claro alzó sus ojos azul eléctrico hacia la colina retorcida. Y allí la vio.

Una chica rubia, con una larga coleta baja. Una camiseta de tirantes de color negro, que debajo del pecho se abría en dos para dejar ver el ombligo, una destrozada falda de color naranja con un pantalón pirata ancho de color negro y unas botas negras con el tacón de color naranja, un cinturón con hebilla en forma de calavera y unos calentadores naranjas en los brazos constituían su indumentaria. Sora se paró en seco.

La chica dirigió hacia ellos una mirada de sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa de sus labios pintados de negro. Se puso en pie, sacó una vara muy larga hecha de lo que parecía vértebras humanas, con una calabaza clavada en un extremo. Se la colocó entre las piernas (Sora se puso rojo al fijarse en aquellos muslos) con la calabaza a su espalda, y salió volando como una bruja. Le guiñó el ojo a Sora y frunció los labios seductoramente antes de desaparecer en la negrura.

Sora se quedó unos instantes boquiabierto y con las mejillas rojas. Luego, sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose quien sería ella, y siguió hablando con Donald y Goofey. Solo que ahora, su mente echó a volar junto con ella.

_Bastión Hueco, 12 pm_

Maléfica volvió su vista hacia la muchacha que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Sephira-pronunció con desagrado.

-Están en ciudad de Halloween-dijo ella con voz potente y si atisbo ninguno de humildad o respeto.

-¿Por qué siguen vivos?

-¿Y por qué tanta prisa? Yo trabajo con parsimonia. Te recuerdo que si me has contratado, es porque el método rápido es mandar a esos bichos a por él, pero el pelo pincho se los carga como si fueran de mantequilla... Claro que la mantequilla es más sólida que mera oscuridad¿verdad?

Maléfica se alzó ante ella con un aura de verde poder a su alrededor.

-¡Cría maldita¡¡¡No me vaciles!

Sephira rió entre dientes.

-Escucha, tronca, tú déjame a mí¿vale? Te aseguro que Sora acabará bajo tierra en una tumba- cerró el puño con el pulgar hacia abajo y sonrió con malignidad- Sin llave espada... Sin amigos... Sin corazón.


	2. Encuentro bajo el agua

**Saph:Hola... ahora caigo que no me había presentado en el anterior trozo ni había advertido que la única que me pertenece es Sephira(aunque no me importaría ser la dueña de Sora D) y los demás pertenecen a Square y a Disney. También que no he puesto:SE BUSCAN REVIEWS, aunque sean para decirme: este es el primer fic que escribes? no escribas más, no queremos cosas tan malas en .U En fin, hoy pongo otro sin esperar ni a un solo review, porque es una espera en vano XD nadie querra comentar en esto.**

**Sora: ToT porque me quieres matar...**

**Saph: Te quiero pero te mato**

**Sora: ¬¬ pues prefiero que ni me quieras ni me mates.**

**Saph: Anda va, calla ya y observa:**

-Ufff...-suspiró Sora bajo el agua. Ariel lo miró con dulzura.

-¿Mal de amores, Sora?

Sora la miró con sorpresa. ¿De donde había sacado la sirena aquella conclusión?

-Lo cierto es que no-rió el pelo pincho-. Es que... Una chica muy rara nos estaba observando fijamente desde una colina en Ciudad de Halloween-agitó su aleta pensativamente. Ariel rió divertida- No le veo la gracia.

-Sora, chaval, puedo ser franca contigo¿verdad?-el elegido de la llave espada asintió- Vale... ¡estás bueno, peque¡¡Eres musculoso, tienes el pelo suave y unos ojos increíbles! Aparte de esos labios sensuales y esa sonrisa simpática...

Paró porque Sora tenía la cara tan caliente y roja que estaba evaporando su mundo.

Un rato después, Sora nadaba solo por Atlántica, fijandose mucho en las sirenas que por allí se veían. Todas le sonreían con coquetería, y la moral le subió un tanto. ¿En serio soy un casanova? De pronto se paró en seco. Una larga coleta rubia había cruzado su camino, la estela de una cola naranja de sirena. Sora la siguió con rapidez.

La chica estaba sentada tranquilamente sobre una roca. Un top negro le tapaba su exuberante pecho. Sora se acercó a ella, incómodo. Desenvainó la llave espada.

-Vaya...-dijo ella con su voz algo grave y cantarina, aunque con un toque oscuro y sombrío-, me habían dicho que la tenías grande, pero no pensé que tanto.

Ella rió al ver al pobre héroe de nuevo rojo.

-Me refería a tu espada, chico. Aunque... tal vez no sea lo único que tienes grande¿no?

Sora estaba muy tenso. La chica se levantó de la roca y comenzó a nadar a su alrededor.

-Tú estabas en Ciudad de Halloween.

Ella fingió emoción:

-Entonces recuerdas nuestra cruzada de miradas!.

-O/O

Ella volvió a reír entre dientes.

-Mis labios son un veneno dulce y adictivo. Pueden llevarte a la muerte¿sabes? Dime... ¿quieres probarlos?

Sora se quedó paralizado mirando la dulce boca negra que se acercaba a é, y cerró los ojos, deseando desesperadamente dejarse besar, tocar, acariciar por ella. Pero el beso no llegó.

Cuando el pelo pincho abrió los ojos, estaba solo.

**Saph: Ahora no te quejas¿eh, mi niño?**

**Sora: o/o pero yo quiero serle fiel a Kairi.**

**Saph: dirás a Riku¬¬**

**Sora; ò.ó que acabas de decir!**

**Saph: queeeee... hasta luego y dejad reviews, pliz!**

**Sora: ¬o¬ que no me entere yo de que dices otra cosa**

**Saph: es una pena: los guapos siempre son gays...**

**Sora¡¡¡YA ESTÁ BIEN, TE VOY A MANDAR AL REINO DE LA OSCURIDAD DE UN ESPADAZO!**

**Saph corre, seguida por un Sora de instintos homicidas. Aparece una Kairi muy molesta**

**Kairi: Jo, como nadie ha cerrado este fic, me toca a mi uú como hago para meterme siempre en estos marrones? en fin(suspiro) dejad reviews para esta principiante de los fics, a ver si la convenceis para que deje de meternos en follones a nosotros, los personajes.**

**Saph se para un momento, jadeando**

**Saph:De... De... Dewa matta!**


End file.
